Duelist Nightmare
by bluerain1984
Summary: ( Sequel to 'The Chaos Effect'; COMPLETED) Since Battle City, Seto Kaiba has had one thing on his mind: Serenity Wheeler. When he kidnaps the girl and takes her to his private island, it's up to Yugi and his friends, new and old, to save her.
1. Kaiba's Dream Girl

Disclaimer: I still don't own either Inu-yasha or Yu-Gi-Oh!. Inu-yasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, and Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. This is the sequel to my earlier IYxYGO, 'The Chaos Effect', which my brother helped me write. He also helps me write this story, for once I got him hooked, he couldn't get enough of these wacky adventures. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as the first one. I give you…  
  
Duelist Nightmare.  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
Kaiba's Dream Girl.  
  
Seto Kaiba awoke from another long night of fruitless sleep. Ever since Battle City and the final duel with Yugi, he'd been unable to get a good night's sleep. His mind was filled with the dreams of his past and of one courageous young girl named Serenity Wheeler. She was all that he could think about lately and that was unnerving. He'd never been that interested in women before. He'd thought the pursuit of love to be a futile one and not worth his time. However now, he was beginning to feel the sting…  
  
He went into his computer room, sitting at the console. He didn't feel like working anymore. It was like there was some kind of spell over his heart.   
  
"What's wrong with me?" he asked himself in the dark room.   
  
"What did you say, big brother?" Seto turned and saw his little brother, Mokuba, in the door way.   
  
"Nothing, Mokuba. I was just thinking out loud."  
  
"You've been acting strange, Seto," Mokuba said, coming closer.  
  
"I just have a lot on my mind."  
  
"It's that girl again, isn't? You've been thinking about her since Battle City."  
  
"That's ridiculous, Mokuba," Seto scolded him, "you know I don't think about girls. That's just not a business like attitude. Females are nothing but another demographic for us to make sales to. But you're right. I have been distracted since Battle City. I guess coming to terms with my true history and this destiny that I have is a bit overwhelming. It seems like such a short time ago, yet I already feel like I've mastered the powers of the Millennium Item Yugi gave me," he said lifting up his Millennium Rod. "I think it's time that we paid our old friend, Yugi, a visit. Prepare my helicopter. We 're going to Tokyo, so I can attend school today."  
  
"Inu-yasha, I have school today! I promise to be back in a couple of days," Kagome said, trying to climb into the well.   
  
"And let you run off with that Joey guy again? Not on your life!" the han-you replied, grabbing her arm.  
  
"SIT!" she commanded. They did this every time since she'd met Joey again. But it was worth it to have him and all his friends back in their lives.   
  
"Wait Kagome!" called Shippo, followed by Miroku and Songo. "We want to go with you this time."  
  
"But-?"  
  
"No buts," Songo said, "We're coming, too."  
  
"After all," Shippo said, jumping into the well, "Joey lets his friends come here sometimes."  
  
"And I have long desired to see your 'modern' world," said Miroku, climbing up.  
  
"If they're going," Inu-yasha said, "I'm going too," and he jumped in the well.  
  
"Come on," said Songo, putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "It will be fun, and we always miss you when you're gone."  
  
Kagome looked at her best friends, then sighed and said, "Ok. But just for a week." And she and Songo both jumped in…  
  
Joey waited outside the mini shrine for Kagome. He looked at his watch and thought, she should be back by now. He hoped that Inu-yasha wasn't holding her back in the Feudal Era. Sometimes that dog eared mongrel made him so mad! But Kagome told him to just leave Inu-yasha alone; he'd get over it eventually. But though Joey trusted Kagome, he did not trust dog boy in the least…  
  
Then, he heard sounds from inside the shrine. And then voices.  
  
"Ow! That's my tail!"  
  
"Move it, runt!"  
  
"Miroku, you'd better move that hand!"  
  
"Everyone calm down!" A few minutes later, Kagome walked out of the well house, followed by her motley crew.  
  
"About time." Joey said, smiling in spite of his impatience. "But what are they doin here?"  
  
"They wanted to come see our world."  
  
"Is that a good idea?" he asked her, taking her hand.   
  
"I don't know, but let's give it a try at least." Kagome requested, smiling her sweetest smile. That always made Joey's mind turn to mush.   
  
"Well…if you think it's cool. Alright then. But they can't come to school dressed like that," he added, pointing to their clothes.  
  
Kagome turned around and looked at her friends curiously. "You're right, she said, "They're definitely going to need new clothes."  
  
"Jut put on some jeans," Kagome begged Inu-yasha.  
  
"I don't like those weirdo clothes," he complained. "I'm not changing!"  
  
"Fine, then you can't come with us."  
  
"Maybe I don't want to! School's for kids! I'm over 60 years old!"  
  
"Well then," she said, turning to help Songo tie the sash on her spare uniform, "Maybe you shouldn't be hanging around THIS kid."  
  
"Wait- That's not fair!" Inu-yasha exclaimed.   
  
"No one said life was fair," said Miroku said walking in. He was wearing Joey's spare uniform, bandages and prayer beads wrapped around his right hand. "Just look at what they're making me wear. I feel bound up."  
  
"At least you're not wearing this 'support garment,'" Songo complained, "Kagome's was too small, so I have to wear her mother's. And this tunic is too small." she said as she tugged her shirt down trying cover her belly button.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Kagome said," it's the fashion in this time. No one will notice." Except guys, she thought.  
  
They met Joey in the living room, and started to leave. "Wait, Kagome," her mom said, coming with a two backpacks. "The pink one is Songo's, and this old one of your father's is Miroku's. And Shippo can hide in one of them, if you like?"  
  
"Thanks!" said the kitsune, jumping inside Sonogo's pack with little Kirara.   
  
"You all have a good day. And don't worry, Grandpa will call the school and let them know that you're bringing your cousins with you, and that they'll be here for a week. Now, have fun," she said, kissing her daughter on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks mom," Kagome said, ushering them all out the door.  
  
As they were heading to the stairs, Inu-yasha felt someone pull his hair. He whipped around to face Kagome's grandfather.   
  
"What was that for?" he yelled at the old man.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" he asked.  
  
"To school with Kagome," he said.  
  
"Oh no, not with those ears, and in those clothes," then, the old man handed Inu-yasha a broom, plunked the red cap on his head, and said, "If we're saying you're my apprentice, then you need to start acting like it. Now sweep!" And he left.   
  
Inu-yasha started to sweep, but as he watched the others walk down the stairs, Joey's arm around Kagome, he swept faster and faster until a cloud of dust engulfed him…  
  
Yugi sat beside Tea in backseat of Tristan's car, approaching the Sunset Shrine. He relished these moments with Tea. They were few, but they were always great. Just being next to her made him feel special. Like they were the only two people in the world.   
  
"Hey you two," Tristan said from the front seat, "better make room. We've got company."  
  
Then, all the doors opened up, and Joey, Kagome, Songo and Miroku piled in.  
  
"I don't think there' going to be enough room in here," little Yugi said as Joey scrunched in.   
  
"I guess Kagome and me could take the motorcycle," Joey said.  
  
"That old thing still running?" Tristan asked. "When I gave that thing to you, I thought for sure it'd clunk out."  
  
"I've been taking care of it, man," Joey replied. "Some gas here, a new carburetor there… It's taken up a lot of cash, but I've got her running."  
  
"Then get her to run now," Tristan said, "cause we're all runnin late!"  
  
With that, Joey and Kagome jumped out, and headed for the bike, leaving Miroku in the front seat, and Songo with Yugi and Tea in the back.  
  
"So much for the moment," little Yugi said quietly with a sigh.  
  
Seto walked down the halls of the new school, knowing everyone was staring at him. He'd been gone for a while, to run his company, and so seeing him back here was definitely a surprise for these imbeciles. But he wasn't here to learn anything new. He already new enough to be a college graduate. He was here to find some old 'friends'.   
  
He looked down at his information card, and checked the door. Yes, this was the right one. His home room; the same as Yugi Mutou and his friends. He opened the door, and was greeted with more awed stares. He handed his card to the instructor, and scanned the room. They were clumped together, like sardines. He hated sardines.   
  
Seto walked over to where Yugi and his group were sitting, and took his seat behind his old adversary. He leaned forward, and said, "Hello Yugi. It's been a while"  
  
"Seto Kaiba," little Yugi said.  
  
"What are you doin here, Kaiba?" Joey Wheeler asked him. "You don't need to come to school."  
  
"I just thought I'd drop in for a while," Seto replied. "see if this place is any better than that dump Domino. And to say hello to a few friends."  
  
"I didn't think you had friends here, Kaiba," Tristan Taylor remarked.  
  
Set ignored him and sat back. Imbecile…  
  
Kagome and her school friends were heading for the cafeteria with Songo and Miroku. Kagome had warned Miroku not to hit on her friends, but he was at it again. He told them what beauties they were, and how delightful it was just to be near them. And her friends loved it! They ate up his every word. How on earth? And poor Songo. She was so mad at Miroku that she didn't notice how guys drooled over her. But even so, Kagome was glad that they were here.   
  
They spotted Joey and Yugi and the others, and sat at their usual table, but then, they saw someone they'd never seen before, except on the news sometimes, coming towards them.  
  
"Is that-?" Yuka began to ask.  
  
"It is!" Ayumi exclaimed. "Seto Kaiba! The youngest person to own a Multi-Million Corporation ever!"  
  
"Does he go to Domino?" Eri asked Yugi.  
  
"Yes," little Yugi said, "But he has permission to come and go to run his company."  
  
"HE"S COMING THIS WAY!" exclaimed Yuka, excited.  
  
""Just ignore 'em," Joey said, taking a bite of his sandwich, "maybe he'll go away."   
  
"GO AWAY!?!" the three girls yelled. "Why would you want him to go away?"  
  
"Cause," Joey said as Seto Kaiba came up beside the table, "He's a rat."  
  
"At least I'm not a sorry dog like you, Wheeler," Kaiba said to him. To which Joey growled. He's spent to much time near Inu-yasha, thought Kagome. But she couldn't blame him. She didn't like this Seto Kaiba. He had a dark aura on him. He seemed menacing.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm leaving Yugi. But before I go, I'd like to personally invite you to my Duelist Ball. It's a fundraising masquerade I'm hosting next weekend. All your friends are welcome to come, as well, and to bring guests if they wish." That was when he left, turning on his heal like a five star general, and the gait of a warlord.   
  
"And you said he was a rat," Eri said to Joey before she, Yuka, and Ayumi got up and left in a huff. Kagome Miroku, and Songo sat there. Then, Songo said, "I do not trust this Kaiba."  
  
"He has deceit written all over his face," Miroku added.   
  
"We know," Tea said. "He's been enemies with Yugi for a while."  
  
"But he's also helped us, too." little Yugi said. "But I defeated him last time, and gave him the Millennium Rod. I don't think he wants revenge. I'll go to his party."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" They all exclaimed. "But Yuge, you know he's a no good rat!" Joey said.  
  
"I don't trust him completely, Joey," Yugi said, "But we still need to give him a chance." He turned to Miroku and Songo and Kagome, and said, "He said we could bring guests. You guys can come with us if you want. And since it's a costume party, you can probably dress in your regular clothes."  
  
"And be ready to help you in case he pulls a trap," Miroku said. "I think that is an excellent idea, Yugi."  
  
"Me too," said Songo, "What do you think, Kagome."  
  
Kagome didn't answer at first. She didn't like Kaiba. His spirit felt so dark...so cold…"Ok…but we'll take Inu-yasha too. I think we'll need him."   
  
Seto climbed into his corporate helicopter, and it carried him away fro Tokyo at top speed. He had to get back to his mansion in time to prepare for his Duelist Ball. There were other guests to invite, and a few surprises to prepare for Yugi and his friends.  
  
"This should take care of everything," he said, looking over his papers. This paln was foolproof. With any luck, he'd be sleeping like a baby tonight, and every night afterwards…   
  
AN: Please read and review! 


	2. A Hard Day's Work

AN: Read and review!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A Hard Day's Work  
  
Inu-yasha sat, mumbling to himself at the shrine. He hated being stuck here, working at the shrine while Kagome and the other's were at school having fun.  
  
"What's so great about school anyway," he said to himself. "I never went to any school and I'm just fine."  
  
"You can't put a price on a good education," Kagome's mother said as she returned home from work.   
  
"Oh yeah?" Inu-yasha asked. "How would you know?"  
  
"Because, when I was a young girl, school wasn't as important as it is now. I got married straight out of high school and never finished my education. That's why later I took college courses to become a nurse when Kagome was three. It's a pity that you can't attend school while you're here."  
  
"I don't think that I'm missing anything." Inu-yasha said getting back up. "I just hate having to wait all day for them to come back."  
  
"Oh, I see, you're lonely." Kagome's mom stated.  
  
"What! No way!" He objected. "I'm a loner, I don't get lonely."  
  
"Oh, then why do you always come here to our time whenever you miss Kagome?"  
  
"I don't miss her. I need her help to find the jewel shards."  
  
"Whatever gets you through the night." Kagome's mother said going into the house.  
  
"Lonely, feh, what does she know?" Inu-yasha went back to sweeping   
  
"I don't understand any of this!" Miroku yelled as he tossed up his homework papers in the air. " all this 'Algebra' is making my head hurt! Quotients, decimals, quadratic? I don't even know these words!!" He slumped down and groaned.  
  
"And this book is all wrong," Songo said, looking through their history book. "It speaks of countries that don't exist, and all the dates for these battles are incorrect! And most of these wars were fought against you-kai, not warlords."   
  
"Just don't worry about it," said Kagome, "I'll do your homework for you, and no one will know the difference. You won't be here long enough for them to suspect anything anyway." she added as she gathered up the scattered papers.   
  
Shippo popped his head out of Songo's back pack., gasping, "I can't breath in this thing! And why did you stick me in that tiny, dark, metal room for over an hour?"  
  
"It was a locker," Kagome corrected him, "and we were in gym."  
  
"It was still hot and crowded. Right Kirara," and the cat you-kai mewed in agreement. "Anyway, I'm hungry. When do we eat again?"  
  
"We're going home right now. We'll eat when we get there."  
  
"But that will take forever," the kitsune whined. "I'm hungry enough to eat that book."  
  
"So you hunger for knowledge, Shippo?" Miroku joked.  
  
"That was so funny I forgot to laugh," Songo remarked.  
  
"And I was worried you wouldn't fit in," Kagome said.  
  
"Where's that waitress? I'm hungry," said Joey as he scanned the menu.   
  
"We just sat down, Joey," Tea scolded him. "And this place is busy. Give them a chance to come around."  
  
"By then I'll have eaten the menu," Joey complained. "Besides, I wanted to visit the Shrine before I go home."  
  
"You and Kagome sure have been seeing a lot of each other," Yugi observed. "Shouldn't you cool it down before you scare her off?"  
  
"Hey, she's the one who approached me," Joey replied. " Besides, this feels right to me."  
  
"So would a milkshake, right about now," Tristan said loudly as a waitress passed by.  
  
"So what about this 'Duelist Ball'?" Joey said, changing the subject. "You think Kaiba's on the up and up?"  
  
"Well he must be," Yugi said, "he hasn't given us any reason to doubt him since the end of the Battle City Tournaments. I think he's really trying to change."  
  
"Speaking of which," Tristan said, "Joey, would you mind if-?"  
  
"You're not taking my sister, man," Joey said.  
  
"Oh, come on!"  
  
"No way. You're gonna keep your slimy mits off her."  
  
"I promise not to touch her, man. I just want her to come with us."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"She'll get mad if you go and don't mention it to her." Tea added.  
  
"Who's side are you on?" Joey asked.  
  
"If I promise to behave myself, will you let her be my guest?" Tristan begged.  
  
"Ok ok. I guess I'll have to. I'm taking Kagome."  
  
"Not again!" Tea complained. "Is she the only thing on your mind?"  
  
"That and food," Joey said, "Speaking of which: WHERE IS THAT WAITRESS?!!"  
  
Serenity Wheeler was laying across her bed, reading the newest issue of Teen Scene Magazine, when she heard the door bell ring. "I'll get it," she called, getting up and heading towards the door. She opened it, and was surprised to see Seto Kaiba himself standing there. In his arm was a bouquet of fresh lilies. And in his hand was an envelope.   
  
"Good afternoon, Miss Wheeler," he said.  
  
"Kaiba," she exclaimed, stepping back. "What are doing here?"  
  
"I came to invite you to my Duelist Ball. And to give you these," he said giving her the flowers and invite. Then, he snapped his fingers and two more men appeared holding two boxes.   
  
Serenity blushed. No one had ever given her this much attention before. She was flattered, but to be given so many gifts… "Um, thank you, Mr. Kaiba," she said, smiling.  
  
"Please, call me Seto," he said, "It won't do for my guest of honor to be so formal."  
  
"You're guest of honor?"  
  
"Yes. After all, I've already invited your brother and his friends. You will come," he asked, his eyes hopeful, "won't you?"  
  
"I...uh… Of course!" she said suddenly.   
  
"I count the hours till our next meeting," Seto said, taking a bow. Then, he turned away and walked back to his limo. Serenity looked at her gifts and flowers. Maybe, she thought, maybe Joey was wrong about Seto Kaiba. Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all…   
  
"I have to tell Joey!" she said excitedly, and ran back inside the house to call her big brother.  
  
Seto sat down in his limo, and looked back at the house where Serenity lived. He smiled at himself. This was working perfectly. Soon he'd have everything he'd ever wanted. The girl of his dreams and his revenge on Yugi and his friends for his humiliating defeat at Battle City. His Millennium Rod glowed in his hand with anticipation. Yugi would regret giving him this powerful tool, for once he used it on Serenity's mind, she would be his, completely and absolutely.   
  
But then, a funny thought came to him. What if he didn't need the Millennium Rod? What if Serenity Wheeler really liked him for who he really was? Could he win her over with just his charm? Of course he could, he thought. He remembered her blushing smile, and eager reply to his invitation. She was so young, innocent, and impressionable. It would be a piece of cake to win her heart.   
  
"Oh, Joey, you won't believe what he gave me!" she exclaimed over the phone. Joey was listening to his sister's excited talk about her visit from Kaiba. And he didn't like it.   
  
"Sis, don't you think this is a little much for just one person?" he asked her.  
  
"Maybe...but… Oh Joey, it's such a beautiful dress! It's just like the one Cinderella wore in the movie, he even included REAL glass slippers! And he gave me lilies! How did he know I love lilies?"   
  
"I still think it's a little overboard. Do you think he's gonna give all his guests this kind of attention?"  
  
"No, cause he said I was his guest of honor. Isn't that sweet, Joey?"  
  
"What!? Now I KNOW he's a no good dirty rat!"  
  
"Oh, I wish you wouldn't say things like that Joey. He seemed really sweet to me."  
  
"Serenity, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go to this party."  
  
"Well I am going. And besides, didn't you promise Tristan he could take me as his guest."  
  
"Yeah…But-"  
  
"Then I'll meet you at the Shrine Friday. Bye Joey," she said. Then, a dial tone buzzed in his ear.   
  
"I don't like this one bit," he said to himself as he hung up the phone.  
  
A few days later, everyone was gathered at Yugi's attic, discussing costume ideas.   
  
"Well, I'm going as Tut, The Boy King," Yugi said, putting an Egyptian headdress on.   
  
"I'll be Cleopatra." said Tea as she came from behind a dressing screen, wearing a revealing Egyptian style outfit.   
  
Tristan whistled, and said, "Whoa, Tea! Nice."  
  
"Cut it out!" she exclaimed.   
  
"That's a lotta woman for you to handle, Yuge," Joey joked.  
  
"A bit ragged," Miroku said, eying Tea, "But I approve."  
  
"Watch those hands, or you won't have to worry about that curse anymore," Tea warned. "As for you, Joey, Yugi and I are just friends."  
  
"Come on," Kagome said to Tea, "Everyone at school knows you and Yugi are an item."   
  
"They do?" she asked, blushing, "I mean, that's not true!"  
  
"Yeah right. You love Yugi." Joey said.  
  
"Tea and Yugi, sittin in a tree," Tristan started.  
  
"Guys, please cut it out!" little Yugi cried, "You're embarrassing us. Now, what costumes are you wearing?"  
  
"Since Serenity's a princess," Tristan said, "would you guys happen to have any Prince Charming suits?"   
  
"No…the best I can do is a tuxedo and a mask," said Yugi.  
  
"Great," Tristan said, disappointed, "I'm Super Butler."  
  
"What about you, Joey?"  
  
"I haven't decided yet."  
  
"My grandpa can lend you some shrine clothes," Kagome suggested. "Then we can match, like Yugi and Tea."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"I don't understand all this bother with costumes," remarked Inu-yasha, "it's just a stupid party."  
  
"It may be stupid to you," said Mai, coming up the steps, "But for someone like me, it's the gala event of the season. Hi Yugi," she said to her friend, "You're grandpa said you were up here."  
  
"You got an invitation, too?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Of course," Mai replied, "I'm a duelist after all. And Might I add, one of the best."  
  
"Boasting is unbecoming," Songo remarked sarcastically.   
  
"No, but the view is quite nice," said Miroku. To which MaI swiftly gave a back kick, dropping the lecherous monk to the ground, groaning in pain.  
  
"How's the view, now?" asked Mai.  
  
"F…fine…" he said, looking slightly up…"Well worth the pain."  
  
"You!" Mai said, furious. Then, she kicked him in the stomach, and stepped over him.   
  
"About time someone did that," Kagome stated. But when the girls all turned to the guys, they all turned around and crossed their legs. Tristan began to whistle innocently.   
  
Just then, Yugi's grandfather came up the stairs, carrying a tray of soft drinks. "Hello everybody. I hope I'm not interrupting anything? You kids aren't having a make out party or anything up here, are you?" he added with a laugh.  
  
"GRANDPA!" Yugi cried as he and everyone else blushed. "This isn't the Seventies!"  
  
"No. It's much worse," he said eyeing Tea. As she ran back behind the dressing screen, he burst out laughing.   
  
"You're a dirty old man!" Mai exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Yeah, come on guys," Kagome said, "let's go to my place for a while. My grandpa's only cheep."  
  
"Oh, please, come on," Grandpa Mutou begged, "I get so lonely here. No one ever comes to see me, and the shop is always empty. If I don't get some business soon, I'll go broke."  
  
"Me and the guys will be back later, Grandpa," Yugi said as they all climbed down the stairs. "You don't have to be so dramatic."  
  
Mokuba Kaiba ran around the grounds of his and his brother's estate, making sure that everything was being properly prepared for the Duelist Ball that weekend.  
  
"Now remember," he told the staff, "The flower arrangement, the decorations, the lighting, the food, everything must be top notch for this party. My brother won't stand for anything less than perfection."   
  
"Yes, Master Mokuba," they all said, then went about their business.  
  
"Excellent," Mokuba said, "Now I gotta talk to Seto about the special arrange,ents for Yougi and his friends." He ran up into the mansion, through the enormous hallways, past the countless room and antechambers. Then, he stopped at the next-to-last door in one of many corridors. He opened the door, and stepped into his brother's computer room  
  
"Seto," he said, "Everything's underway."  
  
"I don't really care about the ball Mokuba, what I want to know about are the preparations for Yugi and his friends."  
  
"That's a little more difficult. We're having the island's entire facilities prepped and the defenses are still being repaired after the damage done during the Battle City finals. Your entire fleet of helicopters is ready though."  
  
"Tell them to speed things up, Mokuba. I want everything ready. Yugi and his friends must not survive this time. I want Serenity all to myself when the time comes."  
  
"You look great!" Kagome said when Joey walked out of the bathroom. He was wearing one of the shrine outfits her grandpa had packed up, and he really did look good in it. The cut of the tunic brought out his shoulders. He reminded her of one of her favorite shows. The one about the wandering Samurai. "All you need is a sword and you'll look great."  
  
"Thanks, but now we gotta get your costume out." he said as they walked back into her room.   
  
"I don't have much in my closet, but I was able this one thing," she said as she rummaged through the boxes. Where did she put her grandma's kimono?   
  
"Hey, is this it? It looks great!" Joey asked. She got up, and saw him holding up the clothes from the Feudal Era. The priestess garments that…  
  
"No, that's not-"  
  
"Try it on," Joey said, "I wanna see you in it."  
  
"But-"   
  
"Please?" he pleaded.  
  
She looked at him for a minute, then decided, "Why not." And since Inu-yasha's helping grandpa, he won't know, she thought. She took the garments with her into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later, tying her hair back. She had avoided the mirror, knowing what she would see.   
  
She stepped into her bedroom, and saw Joey's face go blank. "Well?" she asked nervously.  
  
"You look beautiful," he whispered. "I-"  
  
"K-Kikyo?" she heard Inu-yasha exclaim behind her. She turned around quickly, to face him. The look on his face, was frightened and yet, so longing. Then, his face fell back into that angry expression he always wore.   
  
"Oh, it's only you," he said.  
  
"It…It's only ME?" she exclaimed. She couldn't help herself. She was so mad. She stared to cry. " Sorry to disappoint you!" she yelled at Inu-yasha. Then, she turned to Joey, and yelled, "I told you I didn't wanna wear this stupid thing! Get out! Both of you!"  
  
"What did I do?" Joey asked with genuine confusion. She pushed him out the door, and threw his regular clothes at him.   
  
"I SAID OUT!" she cried, slamming the door in their faces. And then falling backwards onto her bed, crying her eyes out. "STUPID INU-YAHSA!" she cried out. "STUPID KIKYO!" she buried her face into her pillow, and cried until her sobs were silent, and her eyes could make no more tears.  
  
"This was all you're idea?!" Inu-yasha screamed at Joey, "Good going, Idiot!" he added, storming off.   
  
"Wait a sec! What did I do?" he called, going after the han-you. He followed him outside to the Sacred Tree. Inu-yasha was sitting under it, cross-legged and apparently, deep in thought. They boy walked up to him, and sat down beside him. "So what's eatin you?" Joey asked him.  
  
"Forget it," Inu-yasha said. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me."   
  
The han-you sighed, then began to explain the whole ordeal to Joey in detail. He told him about Kiyo, Naraku, and the 50 years he'd spent bound to the tree before Kagome came and freed him. And of how everything about her had reminded him of Kikyo at the beginning.   
  
"Geez," Joey said, "I'm sorry. If I'd known-"   
  
"Like I said, forget it." Inu-yasha said, getting up. "Just treat her right, and don't bring this up again." 


	3. Tonight!

AN: Thanks to Silvershadowfire, Demon Girl and Poison Death Tree for all the reviews. I appreciate them all, and hope for more in the future. Now, here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Tonight!  
  
Seto Kaiba walked down the steps of the grand ball room, where hs guest were now beginning to assemble. Excellent, he thought. Soon, Yugi and his friends would arrive, and then the real party would begin. Until then, he would entertain some old friends.  
  
"Ah, Weeval Underwood, and Rex Raptor," he said, stepping into the ballroom. "How nice of you to attend."  
  
"How could we refuse," said Weeval, from underneath his bug-eyed, six legged costume.   
  
"Especially when it means free food," said Rex in his cave man costume. "And a chance to get back at Yugi and his buddies for humiliating us."  
  
"You know what to do, then" Seto asked.  
  
"Oh yes. Your little brother has given us all your instruction," Weeval replied.  
  
"Those punks will be extinct when we're done," added Rex.   
  
'Fine, do what you will, just as long as no harm comes to the girl." Seto reminded them. "Keep your distance from her, and you can have all the fun you want."  
  
Meanwhile, at The Sunset Shrine…  
  
"I can't believe Seto is sending a limo to pick us up!" Serenity said excitedly.   
  
"It all sounds a little too good to be true to me," said Tristan. Just then, the limo pulled up. It was long, white, and fully loaded with all the modern conveniences.   
  
"Hop on in, guys," Mokuba said, sticking his head out of the window.   
  
"Oh," Serenity said, disappointed, "You're brother's not here with you?"  
  
"Seto sends his deepest regret for not coming in person, but he told me to give you this, to complete your outfit," he said, handing her a tiara. "They're real diamonds, too."  
  
"Cut the crap, Mokuba," Joey said, "Does your brother have his eye on my baby sister?"  
  
"Joey!" Serenity cried, embarrassed.   
  
"I can't do it. I just can't lie to you guys," he said. "It's true. Seto's been obsessed with Serenity ever since Battle City. He pretends that he's not interested in girls, but I know the truth. It's like his entire world revolves around her now. He can't eat, he can't sleep, he can't work…this ball's the first thing he's put his heart into for a long time. He just wanted to impress her so much…"  
  
"Oh, how romantic!" Tea cried.   
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick," Tristan groaned.  
  
"Hey," Mokuba said, "Who are those guys. I've never seen them before."  
  
"This is Kagome and her friends," Yugi said. "We met them here in Tokyo."  
  
"Hi," Said Kagome, extending her hand to Mokuba.   
  
"Wow! You're really pretty! Are you Madam Butterfly?"  
  
"Yes, I didn't think anyone would know." she said, blushing at the recognition of her costume.  
  
"That's Seto's favorite opera. But, what are you?" Mokuba asked Inu-yasha.   
  
"Annoyed," the han-you said. "Let's get this stupid night over with." he said, pushing his way inside the vehicle. Everyone climbed in, except Songo and Miroku.  
  
"Aren't you coming in?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"A horseless cart?" Songo said, feeling the side of the limo.  
  
"Such strange Magic," Miroku said, kicking the tires.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"They...uh…They're just trying to get into character for their costumes," Kagome explained, "Songo's a female warrior, and Miroku's a Feudal monk."  
  
"Drama geeks. I should have known," Mikuba muttered. "Just get I, you'll be late, and my brother doesn't tolerate tardiness."  
  
What, he's a teacher now? Kagome thought sarcastically as her two friends got warily inside the limo. And they were off to the mansion…  
  
Later, they pulled to the huge outer archway. There was music playing in surround sound, even from the outside. There were hundreds duelists gathered there, all in costume. Yugi looked around, as mesmerized as the others at the enormity of it.   
  
"This is amazing!" yugi exclaimed. "Every duelist in the world must be here!"  
  
"Yugi!" He knew that voice. "Little Yugi! How delightful! Our friend Seto Kaiba certainly knows how to have a magnificent masquerade."  
  
"Maxamillion Pegasus?" Yugi saw his old foe and fellow Millennium Item bearer, decked out in all the trappings of Caesar in his glory.   
  
"Two kings meet tonight, I see," Pegasus said, commenting on Yugi's costume. "And Joey Wheeler, as I live and breath. How are you doing? Dressed as a ruroni I see? And who is this stunning creature with you," he said, taking Kagome's hand. "Madam Butterfly, it's a pleasure."  
  
"Um, thank you," Kagome said, blushing.   
  
"I'm glad to see you doing well, Pegasus," Yugi said.  
  
"And you as well, Little Yugi. Now, if you will excuse me, I must speak with a few others here tonight. Farewell." then, turning to Kagome, he bowed and said," A'due, Madame Butterfly." and he strutted towards another group of duelists.   
  
"You didn't tell me you were so well connected, Joy," Kagome said, "That was Maxamillion Pegasus. And he called me stunning!"  
  
"Don't remind me," Joey grumbled.  
  
"Yeah, what's up with that guy?" Inu-yasha asked, crossing his arms. "Is weird or something?"  
  
"The way he reacted to Yugi might think he was." Miroku said.  
  
"We had a name for people like him in our village," Songo remarked.  
  
"You mean, 'flamboyant'?" Tea asked.  
  
"I was going to say a man's man, but that works."  
  
"He just knows how accessorize," said Mai, coming up to them. She was dressed in a Victorian style, with many frills and laces, in a barrage of reds, pinks, and whites, and hearts embroidered allover her gown. And on her head, a gold looking tiara.   
  
"Wow, Mai," Joey said, "And what are you supposed to be?"  
  
"The Queen of Hearts," Mai said as she snapped open a fan decorated in hearts and roses. "One of my favorite cards."  
  
"I thought for sure you'd be a Harpy Lady," Joey said.  
  
"And spend hours gluing feathers on my arms. Please," she said, the train of her gown following her as she walked ahead of them.  
  
"Show off," Kagome muttered, starting towards the refreshment table. But then, everyone heard a huge ripping sound. "Uh oh" Kagome said, looking with everyone else at the fabric underneath her feet. Mai was standing still up ahead, before she slowly turned around. Then, her face went white, and then beet red. Kagome had stepped on her train, and tore a huge section of her dress away! Mai looked at the sight for a minute, then she let out a huge scream.   
  
"YOU KLUTZ!" Mai shrieked, trying to gather up the fabric to hide the tear. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU"VE DONE!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Kagome cried, "Let me help-"  
  
"You've done enough," Mai said. "This was a rental! And it wasn't cheep! It cost me 100,000 yen!"  
  
"Is there some trouble ma'am?" a security guard asked Mai.  
  
"My dress is ruined," Mai whined.  
  
"We have a tailor on staff for just emergencies. Now, please follow me." he said, taking Mai's arm, leading her up towards the mansion.   
  
They all stood there for a bit, as other guests turned back to their own conversations. Then, Tristan started snickering, when he started laughing, their whole burst out with hysterical laughter.   
  
"Having fun?" said Seto Kaiba, approaching them, dressed as a an English prince, cape flowing and golden bejeweled crown sparkling in the light.   
  
"Kaiba, sure are," Joey replied, still laughing. "you throw a good bash."  
  
"Ah Serenity," Kaiba said, taking her hand. "I'm glad you could make it. May I ask for the pleasure of this dance?"  
  
"Um…Sure, Seto," she said, letting him lead her away. Tristan almost stopped them, but Yugi put his arm out, saying, "Let it go, Tristan."  
  
"Yeah, but he- but- but that's MY date." he whined.   
  
"She's the reason he threw this party. Let them have a moment."  
  
"He better not be having too much of a moment with my little sister," Joey said angrily, "Or I'll clobber em."  
  
"Look, Joey," Kagome said, grabbing his arm and pointing to the refreshments. "They have crab cakes."  
  
"Crab cakes? Where?" he asked excitedly, rushing to the food tables.   
  
Seto took Serenity aside, and danced with her underneath the starlit sky, music playing in the background. She looked dazzling in her gown and diamond encrusted tiara, her chestnut hair gathered in a up-do.. Like the true fairy tale princess come to life. His fairy tale princess.   
  
"I really feel like Cinderella," Serenity told him, "especially with these glass slippers."  
  
"They're not glass," he corrected her.  
  
"They're not?"  
  
"No. They're pure crystal. Glass is too delicate and fragile for one to wear, dancing the night away."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"And you are Cinderella, for this night, anyway," he said, looking deep into her eyes. But she blushed, and looked away. He knew she was falling. Perfect…  
  
"Serenity," he said suddenly. "Let me show you my estate, and all it has to offer."  
  
"Ok," she accepted, leaning in his arm as he lead her to the mansion.  
  
Inu-yasha stood against the garden wall with a few other loners, watching his friends dance. Yugi with Tea, Songo with Miroku (who for once, was acting like a gentleman), even Tristan had a replacement dance partner. But the pair he watched most was Joey and Kagome. He had to admit, she did look beautiful in her grandmother's old wedding kimono., her black hair gathered up, a few wild strands escaping.   
  
"What the heck," he muttered as he stepped away form the wall. He came up behind Joey, then, tapped him on his shoulder.   
  
"What do you want, dog breath?"  
  
"Cutting in," he said, taking Kagome's hand from him.   
  
"Are you gonna let him do that?" Joey asked her, but she just shrugged as they danced away under the lanterns.   
  
"I didn't know that you knew how to dance," she said to Inu-yasha.   
  
"I don't," he replied, holding her just a little closer. As they danced, he listened to the words of the song that was playing:  
  
Ever just the same.  
  
Ever a surprise.  
  
Ever as before,   
  
Ever just as sure  
  
As the sun will rise!  
  
Tale as old as time,  
  
Tune as old as song.  
  
It is sweet and strange, finding you can change;  
  
Learning you were wrong  
  
Certain as the sun, rising in the east,  
  
Tale as old as time,  
  
Song as old as rhyme,  
  
Beauty and the Beast.   
  
Beauty and the Beast…   
  
Mai was walking through the maze of hallways within Kaiba's grand mansion.   
  
"Where's the exit," she wondered to herself. But as she was about to turn a corner, she heard Mokuba talking to some of Kaiba's henchmen.   
  
"Now remember," the boy said, "Seto wants Yugi and the others to make it to the helipad, but don't make it easy for them. We need Seto to have enough time to get away with Serenity in case she doesn't accept his proposal tonight."  
  
"Yes, Master Mokuba, but what about those two? Weeval Underwood and Rex Raptor?"  
  
"Yes, what about us?" Weeval asked.  
  
"You two just stand by with the giant defense robots in case Yugi and his friends get through the first line of defenses." Mokuba ordered. "Just give my brother time!"  
  
Mai waited until she heard them walk away, before she grabbed her skirts and sprinted back the way she came, looking for a window. "I've got to warn Joey and Yugi," she said to herself.   
  
Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba was winding down Serenity's tour of the grounds. She had loved every part of it. Been entranced the whole time.  
  
"It's all amazing," she told him, giggling.  
  
"Would you like to see it more often then?"  
  
"You mean visit?"   
  
"You could visit this estate all the time if you were my girlfriend," he said.  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"My girlfriend," he repeated. "Would you like that, Serenity? If you were with me, there's nothing I wouldn't share with you. My money, my power, the entire world would be at your beck and call."  
  
"I don't know, Seto," she said, taking a step back away from him. "This is so sudden. I mean, I like you a lot. I really do. You're one of the sweetest, kindest, most generous gentlemen I've ever met, even thoug you try to hide it sometimes behind that harsh exterior. But…I'm not ready for a boyfriend. I haven't even been accepted into high school yet. But thank you for the lovely evening. I've never had such a wonderful time before. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find my brother," she said turning.   
  
"I see," he said. "Well I'm sorry Serenity, but I can't accept 'no' from anyone." Just then, a hand came around her, covering her face with a cloth. Within minutes, she fainted into Seto's arms. "I didn't want to do this. Believe me. Prepare my chopper!" He ordered his nearby guards. "We leave for the island immediately!"  
  
Meanwhile, as the others were gathering at the food table, Mai came rushing up to them. "Yugi! Joey! I'm so glad I found you!"  
  
"What wrong Mai," Yugi asked.  
  
"I'm not sure Joey, but I think Kaiba's planning on making off with your sister!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" he yelled. "That no good lousy CREEP! He thinks he's going anywhere with my sister, he's got a nother thing comin!"  
  
Then, they heard it. The sound of whirling helicopter blades from above. All the guests looked up, and saw the Kaiba Corp. chopper in the sky.   
  
"Wheeler!" Kaiba yelled on the loud speaker, "I'm taking your sister to my private island. If you want her back, then I suggest you get to the helipad before all my helicopters are gone!" then, the chopper flew off towards the sea.  
  
"That RAT!" Joey yelled, running towards the mansion.  
  
"JOEY!" Yugi called, "Wait for us!" and the others in the group ran after their friend.   
  
"Yugi," said the voice of Yami in the boy's mind, "Let me have control,"  
  
"Alright Yami," Yugi said to the Pharaoh. "I know you can handle this better than I can." And they traded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi," said Mokuba, standing in front of the mansion's doors. "Arm the automated defense systems!" he ordered, and suddenly, the mansion turned into a giant fortress. "Just try to get in," he said before a trap door swallowed him up.  
  
"That no good, lying brat," Tristan said. "He was in on it the whole time!"  
  
"Can you do anything to help," Yugi/Yami asked Inu-yasha.  
  
"Yeah," Inu-yasha said, popping his knuckles, "Just let me do my thing," He extended his claws, then, lunged, and slashed his razor sharp claws through the door.  
  
"Easy," the han-you said.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome said. Then, she ran back, and found a guest dressed as Robin Hood. "Can borrow those arrows?" she asked him. He handed them to her, then, she said, "I'll need this bow," taking it from him. "Thank you," she said, running after her friends.  
  
"What- what just happened!?" Mokuba exclaimed. He'd been watching Yugi and the others at the door from the security room. There was no way for them to get through the metal plated doors. But then, their friend, the guy called Inu-yasha, just stepped up, and slashed through the doors like they were paper! How on earth could any human being do that!? "Unless," he said outloud, "he's NOT human?"  
  
"Sound's like it's up to us, then," said Weeval Underwood. "Come on Rex, let's go show off our new toys."   
  
AN: Please, everyone, give me reviews and opinions. Let your voices be heard (especially if it starts to get boring. We don't want that at all). Featured was a section from the song 'Beauty and The Beast' by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson from the motion picture of the same name. 


	4. Race To The Roof!

AN: Here's the next chapter. Please review!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Race To The Roof  
  
They ran through the maze corridors. Trying doors left and right.  
  
"Which one is it?"  
  
"It's not this one!"  
  
"Or this one!"  
  
"There's only one way to do this!" Inu-yasha declared. "Straight up. Songo, did you pack Kirara?"  
  
"Of course," she said, slinging her pack from her shoulder. Kirara jumped out, and the pack popped into Shippo. "What do you need?" the kitsune asked.  
  
"We need to get to the roof," Miroku said.  
  
"Kirara, transform," Songo said. The little cat you-kai mowed loudly, but as flames circled her, her mew turned into a roar, and before them stood a giant, saber toothed cat with ruby red eyes.  
  
"Stand back, everybody." Inu-yasha warned, unsheathing his sword, the Tetseiga. He lifted it up , and threw it high, the strength of his throw sending the sword flying through the roof, like a missile. The company grabbed on to Kirara, and she flew through the hole to the next floor, where Inu-yasha repeated the action the action until he mad one last throw, opening up unto the roof of the mansion.   
  
"There's enough choppers left," Joey said, "we can still catch them!"  
  
Just then, crashing through the roof, came, first, the Insect Queen, with Weeval Underwood clinging to her antennae, followed by the Dinosaur, Uraby, with Rex Raptor on his tail. "Looks like we have some flies caught in our web," Weeval cackled.   
  
"Let's squash them into Dino doo!" Rex said, jumping from the dinosaur's tail, and pulling out a remote control. Weeval followed suite, letting go of his Queen's antennae, landing a few feet in front of Rex. Their robots swept in, the Queen firing lasers from her stinger while Uraby swept his tail around, crushing 2 helicopters.  
  
"They'll destroy our only way to save Serenity!" Tea cried, dodging the blast from the giant bug.   
  
"Then let me handle this," Inu-yasha cried. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he yelled, rushing at the dinosaur, his claws ripping it into scrap metal. Rex looked at Inu-yasha terrified before he dropped the controls and made a run for it.   
  
"I'm outta here!" he cried.   
  
"You coward," Weeval called out, "You expect me to get rid of them alone?"  
  
"No," Rex said, running to the edge of the building, "I expect to live!" But he was stopped by Songo and the giant Kirara.   
  
"Where are you going?" she asked, her cat roaring with anticipation for battle. Rex just cried and shook with fear until as he soiled himself, before he passed out.   
  
"Fine then," Weeval said, "I will finish you all, and get the reward!"  
  
"I don't think so, you little cockroach!" Joey said. He reached into his kimono tunic, and pulled out the Millennium Key. He twirled it, then, it extended into a staff.   
  
"You expect to beat my Insect Queen with stick, Wheeler?"  
  
"It's not a stick," he said, twirling it about in his hands. Then, with one mighty swipe, he took the Insect Queen's head off, sparks flying from cut, and the body, crashing onto the roof, causing a huge section to cave in.   
  
Weeval stared at the devastation, and screeched "MY QUEEN!! The armor on that was supposed to withstand a blow from a tank!"   
  
"What did you boys do?" Mai asked, coming from the door opposite them.   
  
"How did you get up here?" Tristan asked. "We couldn't find the stairs."  
  
"I took the service elevator," she said flatly.   
  
"Why didn't we think of that?" Joey asked.  
  
"Cause you're an idiot," Inu-yasha remarked.  
  
"You're the one who said 'we can only go straight up'!, dog breath!"  
  
"You wanted a way up here! I did the only thing I knew to do!" While they were arguing, Weeval started crawling away, but he was stopped short when Miroku's foot came down on his back.   
  
"And where are you crawling off to?" he asked. Shippo climbed up on his shoulder and called out to the others, "Hey guys, we have something to take care of over here."   
  
"Please don't hurt me!" Weval begged them, "I'll do anything!"  
  
"Can you fly a helicopter?" Yugi/Yami asked him.   
  
"Yes," he said, frightened.   
  
"What do you mean 'they're on their way'?" Seto yelled into the cell phone. "You were supposed to delay them longer than this. I'm not even to the island yet."  
  
"I'm sorry, Seto," Mokuba cried over the phone, "I did everything you said, but-"   
  
"Then how did they get through!?"  
  
"They have a demon with them!"  
  
"What? Mokuba, you expect me to believe-"  
  
"It's true, Seto! It was that guy with the white hair, Inu-yasha. He cut through the doors like they were paper."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"His claws! Those aren't nails, they're real claws! And he got them up to the helipad by shoving a huge sword through the roof, and flying on the back of a saber tooth cat!"  
  
"Mokuba, whatever you saw must have been a glitch in the wiring, or a cheep trick. There's no way-"   
  
"If you don't believe me, then check out the security footage yourself!" Mokuba yelled, hanging up on his brother.   
  
He looked at his phone for a sec, then put it up in his pocket. Then he got out a laptop from the back of the pilot's seat, and said to the voice command controls, "Download the security footage from all rooms inside the mansion from the past four hours."  
  
"Download commencing," the electronic computer voice said.   
  
"Serenity! Serenity!" the woman's voice called out. Serenity opened her eyes. She was floating in a place that looked like blue and white light. She looked to her right, and saw Ishizu Ishtar coming towards her.   
  
"Ishizu!" Serenity called. "Where are we?"  
  
"In your mind," she said. "I did not have time to speak with you at the ball, but now, I've been able to come to you, with Shadi's help."  
  
"Can you help me?"  
  
"Only in this," Ishizu replied. She took the Millennium Necklace from her neck, and said, "Yugi gave this back to me after Battle City, asking me hold on to it until I found a worthy replacement. I choose you, Serenity Wheeler."  
  
"Oh, Ishizu," she said, taking the Necklace. They'd become close friends during Battle City. She felt honored to be given this gift. "But, if we're in my mind,"   
  
"Do not question," Ishizu said, suddenly retreating, "Have faith, my young friend, and do not fear to break the darkness with the light."  
  
"Wait, Ishizu! What does that mean? Ishizu!"  
  
While Seto Kaiba was preoccupied with his call from his brother, he did not notice the sudden appearance of a new piece of jewelry on Serenity's neck, as the Millennium Necklace rested lightly on her throat…  
  
"There goes my deposit," Mai said as she finished ripping the majority of her skirts away. With her gown's many layers of fabric, she wouldn't have fit into the helicopter, so he used Songo's sword to cut them off at the knee. After that, she climbed in with Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan, with Weeval (grudgingly) at the controls. Inu-yasha and the others had climbed on Kirara's back And so they continued the chase. They flew high over the estate, heading towards the sea. They were following the direction that Yugi's Millennium Ring led them in. Soaring above the ocean waters that were as black as the sky, but with turbulent waves swaying to and fro, for many hours until Tea cried out, "There's the Island!"  
  
It was indeed the island they sought. As they got closer, they prepared to land the craft, but suddenly Weeval opened his door and said, "This is my stop! Goodbye!" and he leaped out over the ocean! They were so preoccupied with getting hold of the controls that they didn't see Weeval's parachute open.   
  
"We're gonna crash!" screamed Tristan. But then they felt the helicopter jerk and sway violently, then they were moving normally again. Yugi looked out and up, and saw that Kirara had caught them with her teeth, and the blades were jammed by the Tetseiga. So they made it to the helipad safely.   
  
Soon they were running on foot, following the Ring westward, through a barren expanse of rock.   
  
"Come on! The tower entrance is this way!" Yugi/Yami.  
  
"I can't believe we're back here!" Joey exclaimed, "This is where we had the Battle City Finals!" Just then, more of Kaiba's metal monstrosities burst forth from beneath the ground. They encircled the tower and set up a defensive line that Kaiba believed invincible.   
  
"Let us handle this!" Songo cried as she took her hiraikotsu, and flung it forwards. It sliced through four defense-bots, while Inu-yasha used his Tetseiga to cut down five more. As debris flew around them, Miroku unwrapped his hand, calling "Wind Tunnel!", sucking up the flying parts. Kagome fired her spellbound arrows, making the robots that they hit short circuit upon impact. Shippo jumped from robot to robot, slapping his kitsune charms on their heads, and when he leaped away, the metal monsters' heads exploded.   
  
Seto watched from his control room as Yugi and his friends fended off his attack robots. He'd never seen such incredible powers before. Even during the Battle City Tournament, he'd never encountered such awesome strength and feat of arms! His technology was completely useless against them. But then he looked over at the chair beside him, where Serenity was sleeping. She was his now, and he wouldn't let anyone take her away; no one!   
  
"I don't care if Yugi has managed to find a you-kai," Seto said aloud, "He won't take her from me." Suddenly, he realized that she was coming to.  
  
"What…Seto? What did you do?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he replied, "I simply brought you here to my private island for a little entertainment."  
  
"What on-?" she gasped, looking at the monitor, "Is that my brother and his friends fighting those things?"  
  
"My robots have this island completely surrounded," he said to her, "There's no way that Yugi or your foolish brother can over come them,"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked him, tears in her eyes, "I'm not worth all this!"  
  
"Oh, but you ARE, Serenity," he replied, "You're well worth the time and the money I've poured into the defensive networks. Reopening my father's military factories, constructing these implements of war. Don't you understand what a treasure you are to me, Serenity?"  
  
"But am I a PERSON to you?" she asked. Kaiba was taken aback by this question. "Why do you have to hurt my family and friends just to have me? I'm not a possession! I'm not a collectable for you to hoard away! I'm a human being with feelings and a mind of my own!"  
  
"Not for much longer," Seto Kaiba said, raising his Millennium Rod. So much for winning her with his charms…  
  
But then, as he looked at her, he found he could not bring himself to do it. He lowered his arm, and buried his face in his hand. "Why can't I do it," he thought. "I have the power to totally erase her mind and make her a completely obedient doll. So why-? Why can't I do it?"   
  
"Maybe because you understand I'm not a prize to be won," she said, taking his hand. "Please, Seto. I don't have anything against you. I just want to go home. Won't you let me go with my brother and his friends?"  
  
He looked deep into her dark brown eyes. "If it were anything else," he said, "I'd let you have it without question. I'm sorry, Serenity, but I can't let you go now. Not when revenge against Yugi is within my grasp." Then, he turned, pushed a button, and said into the intercom, "Take Miss Wheeler to her private rooms." Suddenly, two of Kaiba's rooms entered, and lifted Serenity by her arms, and carried her out.  
  
They took her too a cold, dark bedchamber with but a solitary window, and it was barred and shut. From it she could see the battle raging below.  
  
"Ishizu said not to be afraid to break the darkness. But what darkness was she talking about?" she began to despair, but then, she felt the Necklace on her throat pulsing. Suddenly, she no longer in her room, but outside. She was watching the battle as it was happening! She watched as her friends, the girl from the Shrine, Kagome, firing arrows, the boy Inu-yasha swinging a huge white sword, and Joey with his Staff. Then, she saw a terrible sight. She saw Yugi and Kaiba, laying still on the Duelist Platform. There was no life in them. Then, she realized she was seeing the future. "NO!" she cried out, "I can't let that happen! I have to find a way out of this prison and stop this horrible battle before it goes too far!"  
  



	5. The Showdown Begins

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but me and my brother need a break from writing for a while. Look for a post in the future!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Showdown Begins  
  
"There," Inu-yasha said, sheathing his Tetseiga, "That's the last of them. The way should be clear for you guys to get into the tower."   
  
"Let's go!" Yugi/Yami said, leading the way. But as they approached the entrance, two hidden doors opened above them. In the doorway, was none other than Seto Kaiba himself. No longer dressed in his "Prince Charming disguise, he was now decked in implements of battle.   
  
"Kaiba!" yelled Joey, ""Where's my sister, you snake!"  
  
"She's safe for now," Kaiba answered, "But if you want her back, then you'll have to face my Tower of Death!"  
  
"We've had enough of your games, Kaiba!" yelled Yugi/Yami.  
  
"Come down and fight, coward!" Inu-yasha called up.   
  
"We'll face each other soon enough, Yugi," Kaiba replied, "I'll face you on the Platform, where we had our last Duel. Only don't expect the outcome to be the same this time. I've mastered my Shadow powers. But first, I want to see what your demon warrior can handle." Then, the upper doors closed, and the entrance of the tower opened…  
  
Serenity looked all over her room. There had to be a way out, there just had to. Let me see, she thought to herself, those guards are supposed to guard me, but they're also supposed to listen to me if I need anything. I could pretend to get sick, and run when they open the door. No, that won't work. They'll just grab me and force me back in here. She walked over to the barred window. She could break the glass, but how was she supposed to get through the bars? And this building went straight up. No foot holds to climb from.   
  
"'Do not be afraid to break the darkness with the light.'" Ishizu must have meant something from that clue, but what? She looked outside. They were gone. They must be inside now. And this place was filled with traps. Oh, she just had to find a way out!  
  
"This doesn't smell right." Inu-yasha said as they all looked at the open doors. "There's obviously a trap inside."  
  
"Knowing Kaiba, there are many," Yugi/Yami said, "But we have no choice. We must enter." So Yugi/Yami, still in his Pharaoh's attire, led the odd group inside. But, before Tristan, Tea, and little Shippo could walk in behind the others, the doors closed.  
  
"What's going on!" Joey cried.  
  
"I told you it was a trap," Inu-yasha yelled.   
  
Yugi/Yami ran to the door, and called out, "Tea! Tristan! Can you here me?!"   
  
"Yugi?" they barely heard Tea reply, "What happened?"  
  
"Don't worry, we're alright."  
  
"You guys go on," Tristan said through the door, "We'll find our own way in." But before Yugi/Yami could reply, he heard the sound of metal grinding against metal, and then, "YAAAHHH!" Inu-yasha was gone!  
  
"Inu-yash?!" they all cried as the floor swallowed up their friend. Then, they all felt the floor tilt! They began to slide down towards who knew what. But at one point, the slide broke into three sections. Joey and Miroku went one way, Songo and Mai down another, and Kagome and Yugi/Yami down the last. When they landed, Yugi/Yami looked around. The room was dark. "Where are we," Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know," the Game King answered, "But I don't like the look of it."  
  
"Where in all the H$&&s am I?" Inu-yasha said as he got up. One minute he was standing next to Kagome, the next he's here. "I know you can hear, Kaiba. I don't know what your beef with me is, but I'm still gonna shred you and what ever you throw at me apart. Got that?"  
  
"Quite well, you-kai. But before you make any threats, just wait and see what I'm going 'throw at you'," Kaiba's voice said over the speakers.   
  
"He's worse than Naraku," Inu-yasha muttered under his breath, "And worse, he's human." But then, he felt a quick, excruciating pain in his arm. He cried out in pain, falling to his knees. He looked up, and saw a Samurai standing there. Another mechanical warrior? Inu-yasha wasted no time. He jumped from the Samurai's next swing, covered his hands in his blood, and yelled, "Blades of Blood!" slashing forward, sending out red blades that tore the Samurai into several, sparking pieces.  
  
"You're gonna have to do better than that!" the han-you called out. Then, he smelt it. He knew those scents. Joey and Miroku! They were close! He sniffed the air, getting a sense of what direction to go, and took off.   
  
"So, Musaki the Legendary Swordsman didn't bring him down," Seto said as he watched the monitors. "I'll have to study his moves. He must have a weakness."  
  
Joey and Miroku looked around at the blank walls. "Gloomiest place I've ever been." Joey remarked.   
  
"Must you make jokes at times like this?"   
  
"I can't help it, alright?"  
  
"Just stay alert for any more of those metal warriors," Miroku said. But he was caught off guard, for then a club swung in, hitting the monk in the back. He fell, stunned. Joey twirled his Staff, and made a swing, but this robot ducked, and made it's own swing. "Another stupid monster-robot." Joey said, dodging the metal maniac's swings, "This is getting old!" Before Joey swung, he heard someone say, "For once I agree!" and then, with a flash of white light, the robot fell apart. Inu-yasha stepped from the shadows.   
  
"I thought I'd never be happy to see you, dog breath," Joey said as Inu-yasha helped Miroku to his feet.   
  
"Whatever. Where's Kagome?"  
  
"We don't know," Miroku answered as he steadied himself. "We were separated."  
  
"Great. Just great. Is this Kaiba guy always this complicated?" But from above, over the speakers, came his answer.  
  
"Not complicated. Strategic," said Kaiba's voice. "A devided enemy is easier to conquer. Now that I've seen some of yours and Wheeler's moves, I want to see what your monk can do." Then, Inu-yasha's ears twitched, and he cried, "Get down!" as they were showered by darts. They got up, and started to run, but they heard Kaiba's laugh from all around.  
  
"Do you think you can escape the inevitable?" They were narrowly dodging the darts as they ran ahead, the number of projectiles increasing.   
  
"I have no choice!" cried Miroku, twirling around. He unwrapped his hand, and cried, "Wind Tunnel!" The black hole in his hand sucked up the darts, but even as those went in, more darts were fired! He lifted his hand high, letting the darts swarm around and into his hand, while Inu-yasha unsheathed the Tetseiga, jammed it in the ground, and he and Joey held on tight while the monk used his curse as a weapon.  
  
Soon, the darts stopped coming. When that happened, Miroku covered his hand again and the other boys walked towards him. Then, Kaiba's voice spoke once more.   
  
"Amusing. Now let's see you at the next level of my Death Tower." With that, the ground under them shifted, and they were suddenly rising. They had been on a platform that was now taking them higher up into the Tower.   
  
"This is getting cliché," said Mai as she and Songo walked along the long passage. "Could Kaiba be more predictable. What next? More robots?"  
  
"Don't tempt him," Songo said, looking from left to right.   
  
Too late, a barrage of arrows soon fired upon them. Then, Amazons surrounded them. Songo drew her sword, handed it to Mai, and said, "Make yourself useful!" She charged, throwing her hiraikotsu, while Kirara lunged at another batch. Mai lifted the sword uncertainly as the Amazon Swordswoman stepped forward, bearing her own sword. Mai closed her eyes, gulped, prayed for a miracle, and charged at her robotic opponent, shrieking a cry fiercer than her Harpies could have. She made a wild swipe at the Swordswoman's head, and made actually managed to make contact. She kept swinging her blade as more Amazons came at her. Soon, when she heard o more robots attacking, she opened her eyes, and looked at the rabble of metal parts on the floor. She looked towards Songo, who was out of breath from fighting, too. Kirara was licking at a small wound on her paw.   
  
"You two seem strong enough," said Kaiba's voice over the intercom. "I suppose I shall let you advance," he added as the floor lifted them up.  
  



	6. Every Heart

AN: Sorry for the wait. Here's the last chapter in the last of my line of IYxYGO crossovers, unless you want another. If you do, let me know when you review, so don't be silent if you want the zaniness to end!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Every Heart  
  
Yugi/Yami and Kagome walked down the dark corridor towards a feint light.   
  
"What is that?" Kagome asked Yugi/Yami.  
  
"Probably another one of Kaiba's traps." Yugi/Yami replied. They had already met with a slew of Kaiba's robotic warriors, which Kagome had dispatched easily with her arrows, but now she was completely out, and had discarded her bow and quiver. Suddenly, Yugi's Millennium Ring began to glow.   
  
"It's pointing straight up," Kagome observed.  
  
"We must be close to where Serenity is," Yugi/Yami said. They stepped through a doorway into a room with a white light that seemed to come from all around. It was blinding. Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind them, and the floor propelled them upward at an astonishing speed.  
  
"Yugi!" Kagome yelled, "What is it?!"  
  
"Its...Kaiba!!" he yelled as they were slammed to the floor by the G-forces. Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, the floor stopped. Kagome and Yugi/Yami were thrown towards the ceiling, and into a new section of Kaiba's tower.   
  
"Where are we now?" Kagome asked as she got up warily, looking around them.  
  
"I think we are finally there," Yugi/Yami replied. They were indeed at the top. On the Duelists' Platform where Yugi had faced Kaiba months before.   
  
"Welcome, Yugi," came Kaiba's voice from the darkness as the dome opened up, revealing the stars and the moon, glowing dim from behind the clouds.   
  
Just then, Joey looked around. He saw Mai and Songo running towards them. "Where have you been?" he asked the young ladies.   
  
"Busy. What about you?" asked Mai.   
  
"We've been taking care of business," Joey replied.   
  
"Yes, Kaiba seems to be a formidable opponent." Miroku added. "I haven't battled this hard in a long time."  
  
"I know," Songo said, "Isn't it exhilarating? The adrenaline is flowing through me."  
  
"I'm so gald you two have been having fun," Inu-yasha said, "But, personally I'm tired of fighting Kaiba's metal puppets."  
  
"I think Yugi's at the top of the tower," Joey said, his Millennium staff glowing, "Let's go!" They ran as fast as their feet could carry them. Up the stairs and out onto the Duelist Arena.  
  
"Joey! Inu-yasha!" cried Kagome as they ran onto the platform. She ran to them, overjoyed.   
  
"KAGOME!" they both yelled happily. But as they both stepped forward, Joey turned to Inu-yasha and said, 'Hey! Back off Dog-breath, she's my girl!"  
  
"No way! You back off, pretty boy!" Inu-yasha yelled at him. They pushed and shoved at each other as Kagome came nearer. But she ran right past them, and wrapped her arms around both Songo and Miroku.   
  
"I was so worried about you all! I'm so glad you're all alright!" she said to her two friends, as her beaus froze and stared.   
  
"It's not fair," Inu-yasha sighed.  
  
"Don't I know it," Joey whimpered. Just then, Shippo appeared, in the form of a balloon, carrying Tea and Tristan to the top.   
  
"Yugi!" Tea leaped from the balloon and ran to him. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, Tea," Yugi/Yami replied. " but now we must find Serenity."  
  
"Wrong, came Kaiba's voice again. "Now you must face me." Kaiba' stepped forward out of the darkness on the other side of the platform, his arms crossed. There was a look of determination on his face, never before seen by either Yugi/Yami or his friends.   
  
"Kaiba!" Joey declared, "You give back my sister or I'll pound you into mulch!"  
  
"Idle threats don't scare me, Wheeler. Besides, this is between me and Yugi. Serenity is mine."   
  
"Kaiba, this treachery I cannot forgive!" Yugi/Yami said. "You will now face the fury of the Pharaohs!"  
  
"Yes, Yugi! That's what I wanted to hear. Let this be our FINAL BATTLE!!" Kaiba extended forth his hand, showing his Millennium Rod. Yugi's Puzzle was awaiting this. Suddenly, a beam of light shot forth from it, connecting with one that came from Kaiba's Rod. The Shadow Duel had begun. They both mentally conjured ferocious monsters of tremendous power to do battle in their names.   
  
Serenity banged on the door of her room, shouting for Kaiba's guards to let her out. Just then, the door opened, and the goons came rushing in.   
  
"We have orders not to hurt you, Miss Wheeler, but we can't let you make so much noise during Mr. Kaiba's duel."  
  
"They're dueling already?" Serenity knew that she had to stop them. Ishizu, she thought, give me the strength to use this. She concentrated hard on the past, and suddenly, all of Kaiba's henchmen dropped to the ground, reliving past childhood traumas and calling for their mothers to help them. Serenity ran out of the room and down the corridor towards the stairwell. She had a long climb ahead of her, but she had to get there in time. She had to stop the terrible future she'd seen unfold: that she'd was seeing unfold before her eyes. The Necklace granted her the vision of Kaiba and Yugi's duel in her minds eye. She could see it slowly draining them both of their strength and energy. Of their lives. This was the most difficult challenge that either of them had ever faced. It was taking everything they had to conjure the mental images of their monsters.   
  
"Just hold on, you two! Please!" she said aloud as she climbed stair after stair.   
  
Yugi/Yami and Kaiba began to fade. Their Millennium Items were draing them of every bit of strength! This horrible Shodow Duel was killing them.  
  
"Someone stop them!" Tea screamed, 'They're dying!" But there was nothing any of them could do. Without the power of a Millennium Item, none but Joey was able to, but he couldn't interfere. Something inside told him that if he used the Staff to stop this duel, it could possibly kill all three of them. He could only watch as his best friend slowly faded away into the Shadows.   
  
Just then, Serenity came bursting through the stairwell entrance, screaming, "STOP!!!!" She leaped towards Kaiba, throwing him aside and breaking the chain of light. Yugi/Yami collapsed onto his knees, and Tea came running up behind him when he fell.   
  
"Yugi, are you ok?" Tea asked, shaking him "Yami? Speak to me! Either one of you, please, just say SOMETHING!"  
  
"T…Tea," Yugi/Yami groaned as he opened his eyes.   
  
"Serenity!" Joey cried as he ran to where his sister sat with Kaiba barely conscious her arms. But Kagome grabbed him and said, "Wait, Joey." He stopped, and watched his sister cradle Kaiba's head in her arms.  
  
"Seto? Seto Kaiba?" Serenity said, tears running down her cheeks. "Can you hear me?"  
  
"Serenity?" he whispered. "Wha…What are you doing here? I…have to finish…Yugi."  
  
"You poor foolish boy! Don't you know you don't have to prove anything to anyone? Especially not to me." she said, a sad smile on her lips.   
  
"Why…Why are you crying for me?" he weakly asked, "I…I've done…"  
  
"I don't care about that," she said. "I know you have kindness somewhere in that stone cold heart. You showed me that much when you refused to control my mind. You wouldn't take away my free will. You were a good person once…I know you can come back from the Darkness!" she cried as she embraced him. Kaiba looked from her to the stars above…Could he? Could he really…? He closed his eyes, and thought of how this girl, who he'd wronged so many times in the name of love, could still care for him…He opened his mouth, and as he cried loudly into the night, his stone heart broke within him…and the Light of this strange new love broke the Darkness within his mind.   
  
As his cry died away, he felt his strength return to his battered body. He lifted his arms up, and held Serenity close to him…Now that he had her in his arms…he knew what her name truly meant.  
  
Kaiba Corp helicopters suddenly appeared on the horizon. Moku must have sent them, he thought as Serenity helped him up.   
  
"Ready to go home?" the young girl asked him.  
  
"Yes," he said, as the others approached them slowly. "Yugi," he said to his former foe, "I'm sorry. I don't desreve this Item that you gave me."  
  
"No, Seto Kaiba. You are the Millennium Rod's true possessor. And you have earned it this night."  
  
"I don't expect that any of you will trust me, ever again...but I'd like to make it up to you."  
  
"Well you can start by paying for this dress," Mai said.  
  
"You won't ell anyone about us, will you?" Inu-yasha said pointing to himself, Kagome. Songo and Miroku.  
  
"I doubt anyone would believe me." he replied.   
  
"Then let's go home," Yugi/Yami said as the first chopper landed.   
  
Epilogue   
  
"So…how do you feel about your worst enemy and your little sister dating?" Inu-yasha asked Joey as they swept the porch of the Sunset Shrine.   
  
"About the same as I feel about having to share an after school job with you, dog-breath. "  
  
"I don't hear sweeping out there!" called Kagome's grandpa from the shop. Kagome, who was sitting under the tree, laughed with Miroku and Songo. Two months had passed since the duel. Seto had started attending school after he was well, and Kagome had gone back in time with Inu-yasha and the others since then. Now, with Summer coming soon, and the Domino students' return to their rebuilt school, she was almost sorry to lose all the excitement that her new friends brought. But with Joey as her grandpa's second official apprentice, it didn't have to end.   
  
"I'm so glad things are back to normal," she said happily with a sigh. Just then, Joey's broom sneezed!   
  
"SHIPPO!" The boys cried. Inu-yasha smacked the kitsune, getting a resounding cry of "Ow!"   
  
"Yup," Kagome reiterated, "Everything's back to normal." 


End file.
